


That Time Andy Bernard Met the President of the United States - Ever Heard of Him?

by Emilys_List



Category: The Office (US), West Wing
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-12
Updated: 2009-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-04 13:09:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilys_List/pseuds/Emilys_List
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here Comes Treble in the West Wing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Time Andy Bernard Met the President of the United States - Ever Heard of Him?

**Author's Note:**

> Series: The Office, The West Wing (Pre-series for both).  
> Spoilers: Absolutely none.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that you recognize. They belong to Mssrs. Gervais, Merchant, Daniels, and Sorkin, and all associated corporations. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> A/N: Please forgive the timeline – Andy Bernard graduated college (I think he went to Cornell…?) before President Bartlet entered office. But seeing as none of these people are real, let’s just roll with it. The rest of the author’s notes at the end.

They finished their Hanson medley with a flourish. Andy grinned. (So dope.) The White House Press Corp snapped some pictures and he felt like a star.

A bald man with a beard and super serious face approached. “Not quite the Whiffenpoofs,” he said nodding, “but not bad.” He shook Andy’s hand before leaving the Mural Room.

George said, “How dare he compare us to the ‘Poofs.”

Andy mumbled, “Be cool,” as the President walked up to them.

“Fellas, that was great. Really. Seeing as it’s Christmas, I suppose we were expecting a Christmas carol or two – but you boys did a fine job.”

Nailed it, he thought, relieved. “Mr. President, I’m Andrew Bernard,” he said, sticking out his hand. The older man shook it. “My dad is Roger Bernard? One of your largest campaign contributors? He threw a party at our Southampton compound. I was there, uh, but I was asked not to come to that wing of the mansion.”

The President clapped him on the back. “Your father is Roger Bernard? Well, tell him Jed Bartlet says hello.”

“I will, sir,” Andy replied, grinning.

The group posed for a picture with the President. This was going to look so money on his mantle.

Across the room he spied a cute little blonde. He sauntered over, really psyched he’d chosen the stone chinos and not the slate. Everybody knew slate was for losers. “Hey,” he tossed out casually. “I’m Andy.”

She smiled. “Donna.”

“I go to Cornell, we’re performing here today for you fine folks.” She nodded. “So, uh, I’m going to be in DC until tomorrow. We’re going to go out and get buh-lasted! You should come, it’s gonna be cray-cray. Crazy.”

She squinted, her neck craned back. Before she could answer, a guy bellowed, “Donna!” She rolled her eyes but she also smiled, just a bit. “Nice to meet you,” she mumbled before taking off for the older man’s side.

“Whatever, not that hot anyway, too tall,” he muttered, crossing the room and going back to his boys. They had a plan to try and score a look at the Lincoln Bedroom, and time was a-wastin’.

/end.

**Author's Note:**

> Guest starring from the West Wing: Toby Ziegler (the “bald man with a beard and a super serious face”), Donna Moss, Josh Lyman (“a guy bellowed, ‘Donna!’”), and of course President Jed Bartlet. Also, I’m not sure if Andy’s dad would be a contributor to the Democratic Party – but maybe he gives loads of cash to both parties, to even his bet. Doesn’t that seem like a Bernard thing to do? Also, this fic makes me laugh SO MUCH – which guarantees that no one else will like it. Thoughts?
> 
> This story archived at http://mtt.just-once.net/fanfiction/viewstory.php?sid=4683


End file.
